Nowa perspektywa
by die Otter
Summary: Krótka rozmowa kuzynów.


**Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Ariany, bo w życiu nie napisałabym Maglora, gdyby nie ona, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jak przeczytałam, co stworzyłam, to mam wątpliwości, czy to nie jest bardziej fik do Ariankowego „Pojednania" niż samego Silmarillionu (absolutnie nie wymaga znajomości „Pojednania", ale polecam, bo to świetny fik jest - tu szukajcie pod nickiem Arianka).**

 **Za przykładem Ariany w narracji starałam się używać imion w Sindarinie - tych używa Tolkien, więc łatwiej się w ten sposób połapać, a w dialogach - w Quenyi, bo podejrzewam, że tak zwracaliby się do siebie sami bohaterowie.**

 **Betowała Tina Latawiec**

* * *

 **Nowa perspektywa**

Uczta trwała w najlepsze. Z ogromnego namiotu rozstawionego specjalnie na tę uroczystość dobiegały coraz głośniejsze śmiechy i śpiewy. Początkowo atmosfera była napięta. Choć mieszkańcy obu obozów coraz częściej ostatnimi czasy przebywali drogę wokół jeziora Mithrim i wiele rodzin czy przyjaciół odnowiło dawne więzi, pierwsze spotkanie obu hufców w pełnym składzie nie mogło być łatwe. Okoliczności sprzyjały jednak zapomnieniu choć na chwilę o dawnych urazach, o co gorąco prosił też Nolofinwë w swojej pierwszej przemowie jako nowo koronowany Najwyższy Król Noldorów. Wystarczyło kilka godzin i odpowiednia ilość wina, by zebrani odprężyli się i poczęli z coraz większą ochotą nawiązywać dawno zerwane kontakty z mieszkańcami przeciwnego obozu.  
Maglor wiedział jednak, że pojednanie było tylko pozorne. W tę noc łatwo było zapomnieć, cieszyć się, że znów zgromadzili się razem pod sztandarem jednego władcy, by wspólnie stawić czoła Nieprzyjacielowi. Jutro jednak znów musiały powrócić dawne spory. Pewnych rzeczy nie sposób zapomnieć, choćby minęły i wieki. Fingolfin i Maedhros doskonale grali swoje role. Najstarszy syn Fëanora siedział u boku stryja, rozmawiał swobodnie, uśmiechał się (widok ostatnimi czasy tak niecodzienny, że Maglor nie potrafił otrząsnąć się ze zdumienia, ilekroć na niego spojrzał), od czasu do czasu tylko obrzucając badawczo-ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem usadowionych nieco dalej braci. W szczególności zaś Curufina, który nawet parę godzin przed ceremonią odgrażał się jeszcze pod nosem, że prędzej umrze, niż pokłoni się przed Nolofinwëm. Cokolwiek jednak usłyszał od Maedhrosa, musiało podziałać, bo teraz potulnie sączył wino i nawet usiłował bawić rozmową niezbyt zadowoloną z tego towarzystwa Galadrielę.  
Maglor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy kuzynki, po czym odetchnął głęboko. Noc była chłodna, wilgotne powietrze orzeźwiło go na moment, jednak po chwili spaceru stało się uciążliwe. Na pochmurnym niebie nie widniała ani jedna gwiazda i zdawało się, że zaraz zacznie padać, jednak Maglor nie miał ochoty na powrót do środka. Męczyła go duszna atmosfera namiotu, męczyło go zastanawianie się, czyja wesołość jest szczera, a kto w duchu wciąż życzy synom Fëanora, żeby ich Balrog pochłonął. Nie żeby im się dziwił. Hufiec Fingolfina miał dość powodów, by wyklinać ich ród. Ale jak długo? — pytał Maglor sam siebie, wpatrując się w mroki nocy. Ile jeszcze musieli zrobić, by zmazać winy? Abdykacja Maedhrosa była zaledwie pierwszym krokiem, ważnym, lecz dalekim od zadowolenia kogokolwiek w pełni. Maglor od początku rozumiał i popierał decyzję brata, wiele kłótni stoczył też z młodszymi braćmi w jej obronie, jednak czasem sam wątpił, czy mogła wiele zmienić.  
Nim się obejrzał, nogi zaniosły go na skraj obozu. W mroku zalśniły wody jeziora, na brzegu dostrzegł zaś samotną postać, tak jak on zapatrzoną w ciemność i we własne myśli. Niepewny, kim jest ten drugi, Maglor zbliżył się powoli. Nie chciał mącić spokoju nieznajomego (wydawało mu się, że znał tę sylwetkę, za nic nie mógł jednak jej rozpoznać), lecz podejrzewał, że ten usłyszał już jego kroki, uznał więc, że nie wypadało mu się wycofać. Był zresztą ciekawy, kto jeszcze wymknął się z uczty i czy powodowały nim podobne myśli.  
Podszedł do nadal zwróconego tyłem elfa na odległość kilku kroków i już otwierał usta do pozdrowienia, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, skąd zna tę postać. Nagle pożałował, że jednak nie zawrócił wcześniej.  
— Turukáno — powiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej neutralnie.  
Odkąd odnowili kontakty z obozem stryja, Turgon odnosił się do nich z jawną wrogością, w najlepszym wypadku z lodowatą obojętnością. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że umiał trzymać nerwy na wodzy lepiej niż Curufin, bo inaczej pojednanie Noldorów mogłoby się zakończyć szybciej, niż się zaczęło — stwierdził Fingon po jednej z pierwszych narad, w której wzięli udział wszyscy potomkowie Finwëgo. Maglor nie dziwił się kuzynowi, słyszał już o jego stracie i nie chciał rozjątrzać wciąż żywej rany, unikał więc Turgona tak samo, jak Turgon unikał ich. Dzisiejsze spotkanie było wyjątkowo niefortunne, lecz skoro już do niego doszło, syn Fingolfina zaś milczał, należało coś powiedzieć.  
— Przykro mi z powodu Elenwë. — Maglor uznał, że prędzej czy później temat i tak musiał wypłynąć, może więc lepiej, by stało się to teraz, kiedy byli tylko we dwóch.  
— Nie wymawiaj nawet jej imienia — syknął Turgon w odpowiedzi, nie odwracając się. — Synu Fëanora — dorzucił, jakby była to najgorsza obelga.  
— Przepraszam — odparł Maglor po prostu. Miał nadzieję, że kuzyn usłyszy, jak wiele znaczenia zawarł w tym jednym słowie.  
— Tylko to umiecie, co? — Głos Turgona drżał od źle skrywanej wściekłości. — Wydaje wam się, że jedno „przepraszam" wystarczy i znów będziemy rodziną?  
— Jesteśmy rodziną — wytknął Maglor. — Czy nam się to podoba, czy nie. I ze swojej strony cieszę się, że mimo wszystkiego, co wam uczyniliśmy, Findekáno o tym pamiętał.  
Turgon prychnął cicho i odwrócił się nareszcie, by spojrzeć Maglorowi w twarz.  
— Nie oczekuj ode mnie tego samego. Ja pamiętam zgoła inne rzeczy.  
Maglor nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymywał oddech. Teraz powoli wypuścił powietrze. Słyszał w głosie kuzyna, że wściekłość powoli go opuszcza. Turgon nareszcie z nim rozmawiał, a to już był postęp.  
— Nic nie zmieni przeszłości — odpowiedział Maglor smutno. — My także ponieśliśmy straty. Wiem — uniósł rękę, by uciszyć kuzyna. — Wiem, powiesz, że sami jesteśmy sobie winni. Zgoda. Ale nie mogę zaoferować ci niczego prócz przeprosin i zapewnienia, że to, co czujesz, nie jest obce i nam.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Turgon powoli skinął głową.  
— Wyrazy współczucia z powodu śmierci ojca — powiedział, nieco tylko ironicznie.  
Maglor spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
— Nie jego miałem na myśli — wyznał cicho, niemalże zawstydzony.  
Twarz kuzyna złagodniała.  
— Też żałuję, że jest dziś o jednego rudzielca za mało. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Maglor odwzajemnił uśmiech. Przez moment stali w ciszy, pogrążeni każdy we własnych myślach. To Turgon pierwszy przerwał milczenie.  
— Co wy w ogóle myśleliście? — zapytał znienacka. — Aż tak daliście sobą zawładnąć, by zapomnieć o własnym bracie?  
Maglor zacisnął zęby. Samo wspomnienie Losgaru przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Ale sam zaczął tę rozmowę, nieprawdaż?  
— Nie powiem ci, co myśleli pozostali — odpowiedział w końcu niechętnie, wpatrując się w gładką taflę jeziora. — Tylko jeden Maitimo miał dość odwagi, by sprzeciwić się ojcu.  
Teraz to Turgon spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Nie wiedziałem o tym.  
Malgor wzruszył ramionami, starając się opanować emocje. Patrzył na wody Mithrimu, widział zaś ogień odbijający się w falach w Losgarze.  
— Teraz już wiesz — odparł krótko. — Maitimo nie przyłożył ręki do spalenia okrętów. Kieruj swój gniew na nas, którzy na niego zasłużyliśmy, ale oszczędź go chociaż jemu. Dość już zresztą zniósł, by odpokutować jakąkolwiek winę, jaka na nim ciążyła.  
Po chwili ciszy Turgon zbliżył się bezszelestnie i położył dłoń na ramieniu kuzyna. Maglor zamarł, zaskoczony tym gestem. Nie ośmielił się odezwać. Dopiero Turgon po raz kolejny przerwał milczenie.  
— Wy też zapłaciliście srogą cenę — powiedział cicho. — Nie myśl, że was rozgrzeszam — zaśmiał się nagle gorzko, odsuwając się. — Wierzę w to pojednanie jeszcze mniej niż ty — dodał, odsłaniając, że przejrzał Maglora. — Ale dziękuję ci za tę rozmowę, kuzynie. Zawsze dobrze jest poznać inną perspektywę.


End file.
